fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Goat!/References
*This is the first appearance of Chompy the Goat, the Mayor of Dimmsdale and Miss Dimmsdale. * Chompy was somehow able to give Vicky a wedgie (one that was bad enough to make her go "Eep!") despite not having hands/fingers/thumbs--at the time, Vicky was shown wearing a pair of bright pink underwear. *Timmy was wedgied by Vicky twice, and the first instance was later seen again in a flashback in the episode "The Switch Glitch". *Timmy shows uncharacteristic intelligence when he correctly guesses the true inventor of the cure for Polio over the Mayor's lie. In most other episodes in the series, he rarely gets any actual questions or facts correct unless magic helps him with the said questions and facts. *A news reporter is seen here who is quite possibly the early design for Chet Ubetcha. *First time we learn that Timmy can wish in his sleep. *In this episode, Timmy is recognized as "Underwear Over Your Head Lad". *The goof was a reference to Pipe Down! which everyone spits out their coffee knowing that a meteor was about to hit Dimmsdale. *Only appearance of Chompy's family (his wife and kids) in the series. *First time Timmy gets grounded. *Crocker's first cameo and non-speaking appearance. *This is the only time Timmy wears white pajamas. In later episodes, he wears pink pajamas. *Timmy apparently gets very guilty when somebody else takes the blame of something he did and he lies about it. *This is the first episode where Mr. Turner screams like a girl. *Everyone spitting out their water after finding out Timmy was the goat-napper. *Timmy making random wishes after he can't sleep due to his guiltiness of being the one that set Chompy free and Vicky being falsely arrested. *Mr. Turner screaming like a girl and fainting when he hears about something that has to do with goat-napping. *'Cosmo': What's a Chompy? Does it hurt? ---- *'Vicky:' I can’t believe your parents made me take you on this stupid tour of the City Hall! *'Timmy:' They’re paying you, aren’t they? Besides, it’s Chompy! I can’t learn enough about Chompy! *'Vicky:' Really? Well, here’s a physics lesson, Poindexter. (she gave Timmy a wedgie) Undies plus gravity equals wedgie! *'Timmy:' Eep! ---- *'Mayor:' Chompy! Whose tireless research found the cure for Polio. *'Timmy:' Wasn't that Jonas Salk? *'The Mayor:' Only if you believe those liars at the patent office. *'Timmy and crowd:' Boo! Liars at the patent office! ---- *'Wanda:' That's him? *'Cosmo:' (while seeing Chompy) What’s the big deal?! He’s just a smelly, old goat! (Everyone spat) ---- *'The Mayor:' (to Timmy after Cosmo said an insult about Chompy because he believed Timmy said the insult) HOW DARE YOU MINIMIZE THE IMPORTANCE OF CHOMPY! The rest of you can head off to the Chompy-the-Goat-gift-shop, because it looks like SOMEBODY needs a little alone time with our goat hero. ---- *'The Mayor:' (in an angry at Timmy after everyone else went to the gift shop) Go! Beg Chompy’s forgiveness! ---- *'Vicky:' Get off me you dork! *'Mayor of Dimmsdale:': Smelly old goat, can you believe it... CHOMPY'S GONE!!! (the police spat him with coffee) and that masked hero captured the goat-napper. *'Police Man:' Good job, underwear over your head lad. ---- *'Wanda:' Aww, goat love. *'Cosmo:' They say it's the most honest love there is. ---- *'Timmy:' WOW! Vicky’s getting blamed for what I did! (a short pause ensued) Cool! ---- *'Wanda:' Don’t you think you should say something? *'Timmy:' Well... maybe... I mean, I should tell the truth... :(The Mayor walked back in with Miss Dimmsdale, pageant queen. He put a "Town Hero" sash over Timmy’s chest.) *'The Mayor:' New town hero, Timmy? Can Miss Dimmsdale give you a ride home in this shiny, new hovercraft? *'Timmy:' I don’t know.You see, the truth is, Vicky didn’t really take the... :(The mayor held up a pair of car keys. Timmy’s eyes widened.) *'The Mayor:' ...And once you get home, can she give you the shiny new hovercraft? :(Timmy exited, as though hypnotized by the keys. Cosmo and Wanda shared a nervous look.) *'Wanda:' Timmy’s not old enough to drive! *'The Mayor:' ...And here’s your special "Ten and under, Town Hero, driver’s license!" *'Cosmo:' I call shotgun! ---- *'Timmy:' Sorry about the hovercraft, Ms. Dimmsdale! *'Miss Dimmsdale:' That’s okay, Timmy! You’ve got "Town Hero Hovercraft Insurance!" ---- *'Timmy Fangirl #1:' Hey look! It’s Town Hero, Timmy AKA Underwear-Over-His-Head-Lad! *'Timmy Fangirl #2:' Let’s rip off his clothes and auction them on the internet! ---- *'Mrs. Turner:' Happy birthday, Timmy! *'Timmy:' It’s not my birthday. *'Mr. Turner:' Every day’s your birthday when you stop a goat-napper... Hero. ---- :(The mayor stood at a podium as a reporter questions him.) *'Reporter:' Mr. Mayor, has the goat-napper revealed the whereabouts of Chompy yet? *'The Mayor:' No, but we’re giving her an increasingly bad hair day until she talks! :(Inside a jail cell, Vicky was being held in a stockade with two guards surrounding her) *'Vicky:' I’m telling you, I don’t know where the stupid goat... :(the guards rubbed balloons on Vicky's head. Her hair stood on end and settled into a hideous frizz.) *'Vicky:' HEY! ---- *'Timmy:' Jeez! Maybe I need to see a shrink! *'Wanda:' That’s a great idea, Coo-coo-clock! :(Wanda poofed into a Sigmund Freud look-a-like, and Timmy's room became a therapist's office. Timmy laid on a Cosmo couch. *'Wanda:' (with a thick accent) Now. Let’s take a peek at vhat your zubconscious is zaying! :(Wanda unscrewed the top of Timmy’s head and opened it like a trash lid. A smaller Timmy popped out) *'Timmy's Subconscious:' Vicky’s innocent! I’m the goat-napper! I stole the goat! Me! Me! ME! I don’t deserve to be a hero! *'Cosmo:' Whoa! Whoa! I’m not good with this psycho, mumbo jumbo. What’s that mean? *'Timmy:' (The smaller Timmy was shown leaning on Timmy's head) I’m sleep-wishing because I feel guilty? ---- *'Timmy:' You’d still love me even if I wasn’t a hero, right? :(a really long pause ensued) *'Mrs. Turner:' Of course we would, honey! *'Timmy:' Well, what if, hypothetically, I was the goat-napper? *'Mr. Turner:' Well, son, then if you were the goat-napper, here's what I do! (screamed like a little girl and fainted. He then spoke while onthe floor) See, that works every time! *'Mrs. Turner:' Well, good night, Son, whom-I-would-hate-to-discover-was-actually-the-goat-napper! (Mom dragged Dad out of the room by his heels) ---- *'Timmy:' (sleep-deprived) Guilty... my fault... I wish... raining ducks! ---- *'Timmy:' (sleeping in Mr. Crocker's class) Not Vicky... I wish... swarm of lab mice... ---- *'Wanda:' We've got to get Chompy back here! It's only a matter of time before he wishes for something really dangerous- *'Timmy:' I WISH FOR A GIGANTIC MONSTER THAT WON'T GO AWAY UNTIL I TELL THE TRUTH ABOUT CHOMPY! *''(Cosmo and Wanda facepalm and grant his wish)'' ---- :(Timmy wass standing at the podium in front of City Hall) *'Timmy:' Uh, hi everybody, I have a confession to make. I'm no hero. :(the crowed gasped) *'The Mayor:' He's so modest! Let's give him another hovercraft to wreck! :(the crowd cheered) *'Timmy:' NO! No! No more hovercrafts! No more gifts! No more cake! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Vicky didn't make Chompy go away.... I DID! :(At the Turner's house, Timmy's parents overheard Timmy on television. Timmy's dad screamed like a girl and fainted. In her jail cell, Vicky was being spoon fed water when she heard Timmy's confession on television and spat water out. The Giant Red Monster that Timmy wished up spat out the contents of a water tower it was drinking and poofed away.) *'Timmy:' I had to let him go! Don't you see? Chompy was miserable in that pen! He deserves to be happy and free! *'Crowd:' Awww. (while clapping) *'Timmy:' Thanks, everyone! So I guess that means I'm not in trouble? *'The Mayor:' (while chuckling) Of course you are. GET HIM! :(An angry mob chased Timmy off the podium) ---- *'The Mayor:' Timmy Turner, because of you, we now have four happy town mascots instead of one miserable one! You're a hero again! *'Timmy:' And Chompy? *'The Mayor:' Free to come and go as he pleases! ---- *'Timmy:' Grounded!? *'Mrs. Turner:' Well sure, honey. We're proud of you for telling the truth, but you still lied to the entire town! *'Timmy:' But my lie made everything better! I know it was wrong, but doesn't that count for anything? Please don't- :(Mr. Turner screamed like a girl and fainted yet again) *'Timmy:' Apparently not. :(Mrs. Turner kissed Timmy goodnight on the forehead, and then dragged Mr. Turner out of the room by the heels) *'Mrs. Turner:' Good night, son we still love even though he's a grounded goatnapper! ---- :(Vicky has been left forgotten in her jail cell) *'Vicky:' Hello? HELLO!? :(Chompy entered) *'Vicky:' Chompy! You're here to save me! :(Chompy smirks, and then runs behind Vicky and gives her a wedgie) *'Vicky:' Eeek! Ohhh. :(Chompy laughed and ran off) ---- *'Timmy:' Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *'Cosmo:' Hey, it's okay! You had a good life, right?' ' *'Timmy:' I'm only 10! *'Cosmo:' I said good, not long! Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes